The Rebel and the Nerd
by ElphieAmnerisMarquez
Summary: Roger's failing at school, Mark is there to help. And how did they meet everyone else before the musical takes place?Rated T for language.
1. Collins and Cohen

Author's Note: Roger has quite a mouth on him for an 8th grader. But we all know, they're never innocent by that age.

Chapter One

Collins and Cohen

"Fuck off!"

The teacher was walking by the office and heard a young boy scream this. It could only be one student. She knew his voice well, her trouble student, she sighed a bit preparing for a barrage of curse words, and she opened up the door.

The principal was sitting at his desk and tutting disapprovingly. A young child was crying in his mother's arms. Another mother was sitting uneasily in her chair. Next to this woman she saw him. Roger Davis. But she saw something that she'd never seen in his expression before; there were tears in his eyes. Was he actually upset about something so much that he was crying?

"Roger, don't use that language." His mother said sharply, but with a pleading look.

"I didn't hit him alright?! His face hit my fist." The rebel, soon to be rock star protested.

"No matter what happened you gave Thomas a nose bleed. You apologize to him and Mrs. Collins, or you'll be suspended." The principal said tiredly.

Mrs. Davis looked at Roger giving him a stern face, almost as if to say, if you don't apologize I'll beat your head in.

Roger may have been the rudest, meanest, crudest kid in school but there was a sweet look in his tearful eyes. "I'm sorry Tom. I'm sorry Mrs. Collins, it won't happen again."

Mrs. Collins smiled a bit. "Thank you Roger, that's very sweet of you. I'll take Thomas home. Thank you Mr. Marquez." She helped Collins stand up. "By the way, how's your daughter, Mimi? She must be what, about seven years old now?"

"Yes, she is." The principal said kindly. "She'll be a dancer when she grows up I know it. She's always dancing around the house, and she's got some moves." Mr. Marquez laughed a bit. "Thank you for asking."

"No problem." Mrs. Collins smiled and walked with Thomas out of the office.

The teacher made her presence known now by addressing Mrs. Davis. "Your son is failing every class but music. If he doesn't get help he won't be able to go to high school. I would like to offer a peer tutor."

"What? Roger you told me you were getting good grades!" Mrs. Davis said hotly to Roger, who shied back in his seat.

"I don't need a damn tutor." Roger replied with the same anger in his tone as his mother had used.

Mrs. Davis looked at his teacher and sighed. "Who would you suggest?"

"Mom I don't need a fucking tutor!"

"Mark Cohen." The teacher said uneasily.

"No! He's so queer! There's no way I'm letting that fag tutor me!" Roger said standing up angrily.

Mrs. Davis slapped Roger across the back of his head and he went silent. "Roger, your peer tutor is going to be Mark Cohen." She pulled Roger out of the office by his ear.

"Roger! How dare you talk about someone that way!" His mother scolded as they walked to the car.

The lecture lasted the entire car ride, which was about a twenty minute drive, until they got home, his mom looked at him and sighed a bit. "Don't tell your father," she said softly before walking into the house.

Mr. Davis was sitting in the reclining chair glaring coldly at the door. "Where the fuck have you been?" He asked angrily.

"Roger needed to be picked up from school. He was sick-" She was cut off by Mr. Davis' hand hitting her across the face.

The two adults began to fight, and Roger quickly went to his room. He closed the door softly; his parent's voices carried up the stairs and to his room even through the closed door. He quickly climbed onto bed and put the pillow over his face wishing that his parents would stop fighting, and he cried himself to sleep.


	2. You hit me!

Author's Note: Roger likes to hit people.

Chapter Two

"You hit me!"

Mark sat in the tutoring class room shaking his foot and pulling on his fingers. Roger Davis was the meanest kid he'd ever meet, at least that's what Tom said after Roger hit his nose the other day.

Mark was very nervous and had reorganized his binder and his books about six times while waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Mark had art before lunch, so the teacher always let him leave early for lunch so that he could tutor. The blonde bit his lip hard as he waited for Roger to come.

The ringing of the school bell echoed throughout the halls, and students began to rush from their classrooms. Then he heard the door open, and in the entranceway stood Roger, his hair a mess and his eyes a bit red. Mark stood up, he wasn't going to be rude to Roger, no matter how much he didn't want to tutor this troublemaker; his parents had taught him to be nice to everyone and introduce himself.

He held out his hand to Roger. "I'm Mark." He said affably.

Roger glared at the short boy's hand but didn't take it. "Let's just get this over with."

Mark swallowed thickly. Roger had a daunting presence about him, and Mark thought it wise not to get on his bad side. He sat down and turned in the book and began to teach Roger some math.

It was fine for a while until Roger decided that this entire tutoring thing bored him.

"I'm going to lunch. There's only thirty minutes left."

"You can't. You have to learn this stuff."

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Roger said sourly as he turned to leave.

Mark grabbed his arm trying to stop him. When he saw Roger's expression his blood ran cold and his cheeks reddened. "Y-you have to sta-stay here." He stammered.

"Let me go Cohen." Roger said hotly.

"No, I don't want to get in trouble." Mark said quietly. He was trying as hard as he could to be brave.

"Fag."

There was a tense moment between the two. Mark's grip tightened on Roger's arm and Roger's eyes were full of anger.

Before Mark could respond to what was happening, Roger's fist hit his face, his glasses fell to the floor and his nose began to throb terribly.

Mark let go of Roger and grabbed his nose. Then to Roger's surprise Mark began to sob in pain, and the hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "You hit me! You hit me!" Mark wailed.

"Please! Please don't cry!" Roger said desperately trying to calm the blonde. He could feel himself becoming emotional. Normally boys didn't cry when he hit them, save for Tom. But when he saw Mark's pale skin turn red, it began to tear him apart. "Please stop crying." Roger begged as he put his hands on Mark's shoulders.

"Why'd you hit me?" Mark questioned through his tears, the pain in his nose was beginning to subside.

"I don't know." Roger said uneasily. "I wanted to go… and you wouldn't listen. I didn't know what else to do." The tears were in Roger's eyes and one rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Why are you crying?" Mark asked as he slowly lowered his hands from his face. His nose was still throbbing slightly, but it didn't hurt that much.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Roger's slumped over and began to cry openly, the tears rolling down his cheeks freely. "It's just, I'm not a good people person. My dad always hits me, so I just think that's how I'm supposed to get what I want…" He said quietly.

Mark wrapped his arms around Roger who cried for a while longer. "I'll make a deal with you." He said quietly.

Roger looked at him. "What kind of deal?"

Mark smiled a bit knowing that Roger wasn't going to try to push him away. "You be my friend, and I'll be yours."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I like you. You're a snazzy kid. So, I'll be your friend, and help you with school and people, and you'll be my friend and help me with being braver. Deal?"

Roger smiled. "Deal." He shook Mark's hand.

The boys sat laughing and suddenly Roger stopped.

"Hey, Mark."

"Yes, Roger?"

"Don't ever say snazzy again." Roger said with a laugh.


	3. The New Girl

Author's Note: It's taken me a while to find out how to word this chapter. I re-wrote it about sixteen times. And I don't think I'm still happy with what I have. But I know that so many of you like to read it, and I never like my writing, so I decided to put it up.

Chapter Three

The New Girl

Not even a month had passed and Roger's grades rose rapidly. It was clear to Mark that Roger was good at school; he just never had any motivation to do well. After each good test grade Mark would congratulate the brunette, by cheering a bit, giving him a hug, and finally giving him one of his mom's home made cookies, in turn Roger would blush madly.

The two boys were attached at the hip and they were never seen without the other. It was clear they would be good friends for a long time. That is, until the day _she _joined their school.

She was a short little dirty blonde haired girl with a great smile, and beautiful blue eyes.

When Mark saw her enter the classroom he fell head over heels. His mouth became dry, his palms sweaty, his cheeks red, and to top it all off he felt his heart stop for a split second.

Roger didn't even glance at her, which shocked Mark. Roger was always all over the girls. How could he be so oblivious to the most magnificent looking girl that walked in?

She had a sweet little sway to her hips, and she seemed to float along, instead of walk. Even the way she pulled the note from her bag was graceful.

The teacher cleared her throat, calling attention to the room.

Everyone looked up to the front of the class and all the boys almost fainted at the sight of her beauty. Even some of the girls began to whisper comments to each other about her good looks.

"Class we have a new student. She just moved here from California. Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked softly.

The girl smiled. "Yes. Thank you." Her voice was sweet and it sounded like she was a singer. It was clear to Mark that she had no problem speaking in front of the class. "Hi, my name is Maureen Johnson. I'm really glad to be here and I hope we can all be friends." She giggled and curtsied slightly.

"Thank you Maureen." The teacher smiled and looked at the teaching chart. "It seems like the only table that is open is in the back there with those two boys. Mark and Roger. You don't mind sitting with them do you?"

Maureen shook her head and flipped her hair as she skipped over. She sat down between the two boys.

"I'm Roger." The rebel said happily. "That boy next to you is Mark."

"Nice to meet you Roger." Maureen turned to look at the blonde. "Nice to meet you Mark."

Mark's pale skin turned deep red. "Nice to meet you too." He murmured.

Maureen giggled slightly and pulled out her book.

It wasn't even lunch time before everyone in school knew about this beautiful new girl named, Maureen Johnson. Some people were even saying she already had a boy friend.

Mark heard this comment and glanced at Roger. "How can she already have a boyfriend? I mean she's only been here three hours."

"Because I asked her." Roger said simply as he put his book in his locker.

"You what?"

"I asked Maureen out." He smiled as Maureen walked over. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked away from Mark with her.

Mark's jaw dropped. Roger always got the girls! He bit his lip hard and walked off to Art class.

**Author's Note: **I hoped you liked it. I know it's kind of short, but, you can't always write long chapters.


	4. Silence

Author's note: Finally some time to write! And some inspiration. I should be studying for finals next week, but hey, I have all weekend.

Chapter Four

Silence

Art class seemed to drag on forever for Mark. He kept begging for the lecture to speed up, so that he could have lunch, two more classes, and go home. Finally the hour began to wane, and the bell rang for lunch. Mark gathered up his bag and slowly trudged down the hall to the cafeteria.

Mark didn't take any notice in the kids whispering urgently to each other, or how they ran into the cafeteria. He assumed people were still being told about Maureen Johnson, the new girl. Roger Davis' new girlfriend. The words stung Mark as he walked into the crowded lunch room.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" A girl yelled out as she stood up on the table.

Mark looked over and saw that the girl was Maureen Johnson. What in the world was she doing?!

"Okay, girls, I want your attention." Maureen said as she looked around the room. All the girls stopped what they were doing and they looked to Maureen. "Alright, do any of you girls think that it's disgusting to mash up your burger in a bowl, pour your juice into the bowl, and drink it?"

Many of the girls cringed in disgust. There was a loud uproar of girls agreeing with the new girl.

"And that's why I'm breaking up with you Roger Davis!" There was a silence that fell over the room.

Roger was sitting at the table in mute silence, and all the other girls stood in shock. Nobody dumped Roger Davis.

Maureen shook her head at Roger and walked across the cafeteria towards Mark. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips, which caused the entire room to become even quieter, if that was possible.

Mark's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, and after a minute or so, Maureen pulled away. "I didn't like him anyway. I like you Mark." She giggled and pinched his cheek before skipping out of the room.

Mark gaped, along with the rest of the people in the cafeteria. It's one thing to dump Roger Davis, it was another to dumb Roger Davis, to go for the nerd Mark Cohen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is the shortest chapter I have, but I just, I didn't want to make it too long, and I didn't want to keep going, on the subject. It's only a small thing. You like? I promise the next update will be better! 


	5. The Invitation

Author's Note: I know, long time no update. Also... I'm not sure if this is what it could be.. but I hope yawl like it.

Chapter Five

The Invitation

The next day Roger sat staring at the letter that Mr. Marquez, the principal, had just given him. Was this possible? Maybe he was reading wrong. The writing was almost illegible so it could be possible. Roger squinted as he looked at the letter and attempted to read it again.

_Dear Roger Davis_

_I no you are a student of my daddy but I like two here storys about you and I want two sea if their true. Can you come two my birthday party tomorrow? Its at 5 and can you bring youre freind Mark?_

_Mimi Marquez_

Mark came up to the table and sat down beside Roger. "Hey. What's that?"

"An invitation to Mr. Marquez's daughter's birthday party…" He said quietly. "She wants you to come too."

"Great! I'll tell my mom when I get home," Mark said with a smile as he began to eat.

"How can that be great? Mark she's turning eight, and she's the principal's daughter! We're fucked…"

"Do you always have to curse?" Mark asked as he handed Roger his cookie. "It'll be fine," the blonde assured him. "Don't worry."

* * *

The next day Mark and Roger stood in front of the Marquez home. Mark had a little present wrapped in pink in his hands, he hoped the eight year old would like the little teddy bear inside. Roger, of course not being so creative, had a card in his hand. Sadly it was a Valentine's Day card because he couldn't find any birthday ones.

The door opened to reveal a plump little woman. "Hello, you must be Roger and Mark," she said happily. Obviously she was Mrs. Marquez. "Come on in." The boys followed her instructions. "Put the presents on that table. The girls are outside. Go have fun."

Mark and Roger glanced at each other and slowly walked out to the back. Outside was the scariest sight the two thirteen year olds had ever seen. There were pink balloons and ribbons everywhere, but that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that, one they were obviously the oldest kids there, and two, every child there was a girl, All eight year old girls.

One of the little Hispanic girls looked up. "Mark! Roger!" She said happily. She jumped off the table from which she had been dancing on, (she was obviously Mimi) and then she ran over to the boys. "Nice to meet you," she said happily with a little curtsy. She giggled and turned to look at the girls, giving them a signal.

"Nice to meet you too-"Mark was pulled back and he fell onto one of the chairs. Seconds later Roger fell into the chair beside him. Before the two boys could do anything they were tied up to the chairs, unable to move.

Mimi giggled and pulled out one of her presents and ripped it open. It was a huge make up box. She smiled and looked at the boys. "Put make up on him." She said as she pointed at Mark. The girls gathered around the make up box and began to put all the make up on the protesting boy.

Mimi then looked at Roger, "You and me are gonna play spin the bottle," she said with a smirk.

"I don't think so Mimi," He said hoping to get out of the torture that was obviously in store for him. "Besides you need more people to play spin the bottle."

Mimi shook her head. "No you don't. Besides it's my birthday, and you have to do what I say!"

"Oh no I don't." Roger struggled to get free of the bonds but failed.

"Christina's brother is a boy scout," Mimi said with a giggle as she looked at one of her friends. The little girl got onto the ground in front of Roger and spun a water bottle several times before it landed on him. She smiled up at the rebel and climbed into his lap.

'Shit, I need to get out of this,' Roger thought to himself. "Mimi, look. This isn't right; you want to save your first kiss for the right guy. Not me, besides you have all of Jr High to get your first kiss."

"Stop making excuses. You're gonna be my first kiss," she said as she puckered up her lips.

"Why? I mean, Mimi, think about it. You don't even know me," he struggled to get away again.

Mimi ignored him and placed her lips against his. Mark stared in shock at the scene beside him, and all the girls about him stopped putting on the make up to giggle.

For ten agonizing seconds Mimi kept her lips pressed against Roger's. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Marquez came outside and Mimi pulled away quickly. "Do you like Mark's make up? We're getting ready to do Roger's. We were gonna play house."

"Well, it's time to cut the cake and open your presents." Mrs Marquez said.

"Okay!" Mimi got off of Roger's lap and the girls untied the boys. Roger quickly wiped off his lips and stayed close to Mark the rest of the night.


End file.
